Existing methods of facilitating, organizing and presenting user input tend to utilize one dimensional (e.g., linear) interfaces which are poorly suited for managing ongoing interactions. For example, comment threads, which indicate responsive comments through features such as indenting, can quickly become overwhelming, as users create multiple threads with various levels of indenting through responding to existing interactions. Further, because of the one dimensional nature of these conventional approaches, following or participating in an ongoing interaction is complicated by the need to scroll through a (often sizeable) list of previous comments which may be of little or no interest.
As a result, there is a need for improved technology for facilitating, organizing, and presenting user input.